1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for processing audio signals based on spatial audio cues.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common limitation of existing time-domain approaches to multichannel audio format conversion is that the reproduction causes spatial spreading or “leakage” of a given directional sound event into loudspeakers other than those nearest the due direction of the event. This affects the perceived “sharpness” of the spatial image of the sound event and the robustness of the spatial image with respect to listener position.
What is desired is an improved format conversion technique.